


Desolation

by teneinshi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Control Issues, Dark Harry, Emotionally Repressed, Family Secrets, Gen, Hogwarts, Independent Harry Potter, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Minor Character Death, Moral Ambiguity, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parselmagic, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parseltongue, Past Child Abuse, Powerful Harry, Pre-Hogwarts, Sane Voldemort, Slow Build, Slytherin Harry Potter, Tags May Change, Tom Riddle's Diary, Tragedy, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teneinshi/pseuds/teneinshi
Summary: Harry Potter lived in his personal hell hiding and suppressing his own emotions to survive. One day he met a certain snake and since then he was set on a different path giving in to the darkest parts of his soul.





	1. One day

_Fear. Abandonment. Loneliness. These feelings overwhelmed him. Silent footsteps resonated with his loudly beating heart. He was lost and helpless. Moments stretched for agonisingly long time until everything went green and he woke up._

* * *

Harry Potter lay in his dark cupboard breathing heavily. He had this dream again. As long as he remembered this dream always repeated once in a while. He hated it. The dream didn’t make sense to him but all the emotions he felt while dreaming were so real he couldn’t quite shake them off for some time afterwards. And such strong emotions weren’t something he liked to deal with especially now when he started to put so much effort every day in trying to hide his true feelings or more so trying to not feel anything at at all. 

He was seven years old and it was almost a year since he finally realised how futile were his previous attempts to gain any love or care from his family. He might have realised it long before actually but only recently he started to consciously accept the fact that no matter how he tried he would always be just an unwanted burden for them.

_They’re never going to love me._

At first it was sad and bitter thought but as the days passed it became his mantra, something that gave him strength. He was convinced now that his relatives won’t suddenly change their feelings about him no matter what he did so eventually he saw no point in trying too hard to please them. Whatever they made him do he did only to survive because he was in no position to outright refuse. He thought of all the assigned chores as the means to earn food and roof over his head. Granted it wasn’t much as he was scarcely fed once a day or even went days without food and his roof was limited to a small dusty cupboard. But he didn’t want to be kicked out or placed somewhere worse, so he couldn't actually complain. At least now he resigned to his daily routine without any delusions that him being a good little boy would somehow help him earn praise or love.

He lost hope to ever become a part of the Dursley family and truthfully he couldn't even think of any reason as to why he even wanted to be considered part of this family in the first place. They were nothing alike and the more he observed Dursleys the more he was certain that he didn’t want them as a family either. What good would bring him love from the people he despised? If receiving love from such people meant to turn into a fat moron like his cousin Dudley then he was glad he didn’t receive any. And if he couldn't get something he didn't even want, then it shouldn't hurt.

He saw clearly that these people were the primary cause of his misery, they made him weak and rubbed it in his face every day. He refused to let them hold any power over him anymore. And in order to do this the only option was to use his weakness to his own advantage. Dursleys in essence were very simple people, and as all simple people they were easily manipulated. Harry knew they wanted him miserable noticing that whenever he showed any enjoyment in doing something it was immediately forbidden and he was forced to do things he didn't like. The idea was to show opposite emotions from those he felt and subtly rearrange everything. It was a small step but it was one thing he could truly take control over in his life. At first it was difficult, he had to put a lot of effort into hiding his true feelings and lying but it got easier with time and especially when he learned to rarely feel anything at all. It started to become an entertaining game, he was curious how far he could go with this. To think that he could be free of any emotions and control everything he displayed with just a thought excited him to no end.

That’s why these awful dreams bothered Harry so much more now than ever before. They were sticky and always brought him one step back. But he could deal with them. He knew he could. 

* * *

By the age of eight Harry learned how to play around with his emotions quite effortlessly and it actually brought the desired result he anticipated.

Petunia was of an opinion that Harry disliked the garden and always made up work for him outside no matter how pointless or bizarre. And that was exactly how Harry wanted it. He hated staying in the house longer than necessary, preferring to be exposed to the sun in a broad area instead of suffocating in his small and dusty cupboard. Even during winters being outside was better, he could cope with cold as long as he was moving cleaning the road from snow. It gave him opportunity to look up at the sky and just enjoy his own company, for Dursleys were a lazy bunch who rarely left their warm places at the house. Dudley and his friends often bothered him though, but spending much more time outside and being more agile than his fat cousin Harry knew where to hide and how to run there fast. If he was lucky enough he could even sneak out to the public library nearby entertaining himself with the stories of another worlds, much brighter and happier than the one he was living in. He also took it as opportunity to learn. Dursleys forbade him to go to school at some point earlier when they realised Harry was smarter than Dudley. It was something Harry never predicted at the time and didn’t think of hiding but apparently good marks were the sign that he enjoyed school way more than he should. And he did enjoy studying so whenever he had a chance he tried to make up for the missed classes and learn probably even more than he should at his age.

After a year or so of these seemingly acceptable lifestyle Harry suddenly had another reason to dislike the house. There he had nowhere to hide. He was trapped and as much as he tried in the end he couldn't escape his uncle's wrath or Dudley's notion of fun receiving beatings after beatings for no particular reason.

While Harry accepted that he was unwanted and unloved child, while he made peace with the idea that Dursleys were just people he had misfortune to live with and while he didn't think making him do all the chores was absolutely unfair, the beatings were something he couldn't understand. For this Harry hated Dursleys. And that was saying a lot considering he even allowed hatred to find its place in his heart. He tried to chase it away as he usually did with all his feelings but it was proving more and more troublesome with each day. Petunia didn't harm him physically but he resented her as well, for she was a silent witness of abuse who just threw some bandages at him afterwards with a look on her face clearly saying Harry deserved it.

Ever since it started Harry took the beatings silently, he knew if he cried they'll enjoy it more, but inside he was seething with anger. One day... he always thought about one day when he'll become stronger and then... He imagined that every kick and every punch he received were not directed at him but the other way around. These thoughts made everything more bearable but just slightly because all the pain still remained with him. The only thing that actually made everything better was that somehow he could heal very fast. Vernon was very careful not to hit him in the face after Petunia tremendously complained about Harry's inability to work in the garden — she couldn't stand the idea of the neighbours finding out something that would shake their perfectly normal image — and so Harry could hide not only his bruises but also the fact he was already healed the next day. He knew Vernon thought it was his duty to keep Harry's bruises and scars fresh, so the longer Harry faked pain hissing here and there, struggling to walk or just cringing the more pleased his uncle looked and the more reason to laugh Dudley had. Harry found such embarrassment a small price to postpone the next painful experience, so he acted accordingly. 

* * *

One day Harry sat in the shade of trees doing his usual summer work. As he already tended the garden at the front he was told to do the same at the backyard so it would look presentable too. Which meant a lot of useless work for Harry as no one ever done anything there and no one ever will see the result of his work either. He didn't mind though, it left him plenty of time to be away from Dursleys. The work was trivial and distracting enough from the contempt he felt for his so called family. Lately he had a lot of hateful thoughts about them and he didn't like it because it meant Dursleys still hold a great power over him and his feelings. He wanted to be more free, more clever and less influenced by the situation he was in but he couldn't help it. No matter how grown up he acted he was only ten, still a child, who never in his life had any real example on how to properly deal with emotions despite considering himself quite an expert in this area. Plants calmed him down, he liked even the ones that were poorly grown or almost dead, they somehow reminded Harry himself and as he carefully pulled out every damaged plant and put it in the pile he'll dispose of later he entertained himself with a thought of performing a burial ritual, bringing his fallen comrades to peace and wondering if ever someone will do the same for him.

His musings were interrupted by a strange whisper.

_“You are not my Master.”_

Turning around to see who was talking to him he saw nobody there. That until he looked down and was met with somewhat contemplating yellow eyes of an enormous black snake. Harry stared stunned. He couldn't believe that snakes like that could be found here on Privet Drive but what shocked him even more was how intensely it assessed him as if trying to figure him out. And then it spoke again as if to confirm Harry's suspicions that it was indeed her who spoke earlier.

_“But how odd, you do feel like my Master.”_

_“You speak,”_ Harry managed to utter struggling to remain calm so he wouldn't be overwhelmed by fear.

 _“You are the one who speaks.”_  Somehow the snake sounded surprised.

 _“Well, of course I speak but so do you.”_ Harry was a little baffled, his fear subsiding.

 _“But you are the Speaker,_ ” snake insisted and Harry frowned. This was getting nowhere.

_“Yeah, I noticed. We both speak. But how is it possible?”_

_“You are a parselmouth, although it is impossible.”_

_“Why so? And what is parselmouth?”_

_“Parselmouth is a human wizard who has the ability to understand and speak parseltongue — the language of snakes.”_ Harry caught a glimpse of pride in the snake’s tone. _“It is an inherited gift and the only known parselmouth left in the world is my Master.”_

 _“So this makes me an unknown one then,”_ Harry smirked but then stilled as the snake’s words sank in. “ _What do you mean by human wizard? And you say it is inherited. Could it be that your master and me are related?”_ He stumbled a bit at the last word.

He lost hope for having a real family long time ago, however the thought of someone out there who might be related to him and who is not a Dursley made a tiny way for hope to slightly open up again.

_“You are a human wizard. My Master is the last one left of his family line and he never intended to continue the line with his own heirs.”_

_“But how can I be a wizard?”_ Harry deliberately ignored the other topic shoving aside the last remnants of hope he had. It made no difference. He knew already that family along with love was not something he could ever have.

The snake looked at him puzzled.  _“Why are you even asking this?”_

_“I am not a wizard. There is no such thing as magic.”_

Even though he resented Dursleys and despised everything that they were, he couldn’t shake this conviction off. It was engraved in him too deeply with all the bruises and scars.

The snake seemed to understand something as she looked around the area of strikingly ordinary houses and then again at the boy. _“Nothing strange ever happened around you, human child?”_

This made Harry pause and remember. Of course strange things happened. It seemed like they always happened around him, but he was too distracted by beatings afterwards and his own hatred towards Dursleys to think about the possibility it was magic. After all magic can’t be real, can it?

But now that he could focus and actually think about it, wasn’t this entire dialogue with a snake also strange? Wasn't it indeed magic?

* * *

Harry quickly discovered that the snake couldn't harm him because he was the Speaker. After learning more about parseltongue he finally understood why she called him like that and paying more attention to his pronunciation he was able to distinguish that he indeed wasn't speaking English, every word sounded more like a hiss than an actual speech, but concentrating on it too much gave him headache so he just spoke to the snake as it came naturally to him. He also learned that the snake, Nagini, as she introduced herself, couldn't lie to him and when he noted that he couldn't lie to her either, she dutifully explained that parseltongue was simply not a language of lies. So Harry took advantage of this asking Nagini all sorts of things, he was hungry for information about magical world and himself. He wasn't expecting to actually find out much on the last matter though, but when Nagini learned his name she seemed to recognise it and at some moment he even thought she'll attack him forgetting that it was impossible. Seeing her strong reaction Harry demanded an explanation and she obliged telling him everything she knew concerning a name of Harry Potter. The more she talked, the more she calmed down, but with Harry it was the opposite.

So he was considered a hero in the magical world, surviving the killing curse and somehow vanquishing the Dark Lord — Nagini's Master — when he was just one year old. And after that he was put here, with the Dursleys? Without any knowledge of being a wizard and even suffering for it all this years. Like hell Dursleys didn't know about his magical origin, otherwise they wouldn't be so fixated on the conviction that magic didn't exist. He always thought it was odd for them to be so opposed to magic with all the books and films that existed around about imaginary worlds and with other people hardly ever reacting to the word _magic_ so violently. He came to conclusion they just didn't want him to be engrossed in any kind of childhood fantasies because he didn't deserve a happy childhood, or it was just their way to remind him that nothing and nobody will help him magically escape his misery, but now he knew. He was sure they wanted him to never pay attention to any magical display he might accidentally show, they beaten him up for greater impact and till now it actually worked.

All this years he was going through his personal hell while the rest of the magical world did what? They celebrated, enjoying peaceful times and cheering for the Boy Who Lived never the wiser that their hero might as well already be dead. Harry understood all well now that he wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for magic that healed him every time. No normal child could actually endure such pain that came along with starvation and exhaustion from labour, of that he was certain. And this was another proof Dursleys knew he wasn't a normal child. Oh, they called him freak and abomination all the time, but he took it as an insult, not the actual indication they thought of him as someone entirely different from them.

 _"Muggles,"_ Harry spat the newly learned word with disgust. They were just ordinary people, they were the ones who supposed to be miserable, not Harry. His eyes burned with unshed tears but he didn't cry, he forgot how to cry years ago, he was angry more than he felt sadness or pity for himself. He was angry and he finally welcomed hatred he tried to block recently. He didn't think it gave any power to the Dursleys anymore, they would never hold any power over him now for he knew that he was the powerful one. His hatred wasn't directed at Dursleys alone, he felt resentment for the wizarding world as well. The fact no one ever showed up to check on him was beyond his understanding. He could have accepted it if he was just an ordinary child nobody knew about, but according to Nagini everyone knew him, everyone cherished his name and there wasn't a day without a grand story of little brave Harry Potter being told.

* * *

It was already getting dark when Harry finally calmed down. He told Nagini about his life and why her story evoke such strong emotions in him. While listening Nagini hissed angrily appalled of the fact that filthy muggles could do this to a magical child and get away with it. So much talking started to make Harry a bit exhausted as he wasn’t used to it. But he wanted to ask Nagini more questions. At this point she didn't have much more to tell Harry about him, so he asked to tell more about her and her Master. Harry listened quietly finding Nagini's hissing voice to be very soothing.

Nagini was very devoted snake. Most of her life she lived by her Master's side and she couldn't imagine any other purpose in life other than to serve him. Being connected to him in a special way through the Familiar bond she instantly felt it when Voldemort was defeated. For her body it was immensely stressful so it fell into hibernation to prevent any mental or physical damage. Years passed in such a state and when she finally awoke she knew her Master was gone but not entirely. She couldn't possibly understand what exactly happened but she couldn't just rest and pretend nothing happened either. As she had a special link with her Master, Nagini knew there was just one thing left for her to do — search for her Master, never stop until she found Him and aid Him in any way she could.

It would have been impossible for her to survive through such a long hibernation and a search mission if she was an ordinary snake. But as she was a very important snake to her Master, he made sure she was well protected and immune to any hardships she might experience. The only things she couldn't really cope with were simple tiredness and boredom. Although she had magical abilities of her own, magical transportation was not one of them. She had to slither all the way through villages and towns with just unyielding resolve and faith that she was going the right way. All the while she was very attentive to her surroundings, listening to conversations and making a grasp of what happened to her Master piece by piece.

When she finally found a tiny trace that felt like her Master after almost a year of this tiresome journey she was thrilled.

 _"But turned out it was just me,"_ interjected Harry, remembering the way Nagini greeted him.

 _"Yes, it was just you,"_ Nagini confirmed not able to hide her disappointment.

 _"Do you hate me?"_ Harry asked. _"For being the one you found and for... what I did to him?"_

Nagini was silent looking carefully at Harry and after a while she seemed to come to a conclusion.

 _"No. I do not hate you. I hated you before. But back then I have not actually realised that you were just a hatchling causing my Master’s demise. And as now I know what you have been through up until now I am convinced you deserved none of that, let alone any hatred from me. And I do honour you as the Speaker and you do smell like my Master,"_ she seemed to contemplate something. " _It feels like I have the same link with you as with my Master."_

_"Really? How is it possible?"_

_"I do not know. But for me it means I cannot hate you. More so I feel obliged to serve you as your Familiar. Not so strong as with my Master but still."_

Harry was surprised by this confession but it made him pleased. Not once had he someone on his side. And even if it was only a snake Harry was happy. And it wasn’t just any snake. The prospect of Nagini leaving in search for her Master weighed on him after the story she told him. He couldn't possibly hope that such a proud and devoted snake would stay with him, a mere boy, who of all people was the one who caused her Master's defeat. But now he saw his future much brighter.

 _"Good,"_ he replied. _"I would like you to stay with me."_

Nagini looked somewhat scandalised.

_"You know I can oversee my incline to serve you if I do not completely agree with you. I am not your Familiar technically.”_

Harry disguised his disappointment with a heavy gaze. Nagini held the gaze but shortly seemed like she was about to sigh if she possibly could. Bowing her head slightly she reasoned, _“Well, that might actually be for the best. I do need some rest and you can also help me."_

Harry was about to nod excited at the prospect, they could mutually help each other and he saw no reason to refuse. But he suddenly jerked hearing a loud bang of the back door slamming. It was dark save for a small street light, but the fact that Harry was just sitting there, all the work long abandoned was plainly obvious.

"What are you doing here, boy?!" shouted uncle Vernon, his steps closer with each second. Harry froze and was about to tell Nagini to hide but Vernon was already there grabbing him by the arm.

"You freak! You think you can just laze around here!" His angry red face was right in front of Harry's. He didn't see the snake looming nearby. "I'll teach you a lesson, boy!" To amplify his point he kicked Harry in the stomach. Harry steeled not making any sound, he had worse. Vernon seemed to realise they were outside. Even if it was just a backyard where nobody was around, he still had enough sense to not attract unnecessary attention. He started dragging Harry to the house but he never made it far.

Everything happened so fast.

One moment his uncle was painfully holding him and the next Harry saw him shake violently. A huge jaw closed in on Vernon's neck, blood instantly splashing and previously threatening body falling just like that. Vernon was thrashing around on the ground for several painfully long minutes and then he fell silent, dead.


	2. Cold blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your wonderful comments and amazing support! I truly appreciate it.

Harry stared at the unmoving body of uncle Vernon with strange detachment. Hatred he felt for the man just moments ago vanished in an instant. He supposed it wasn’t much point in hating someone who was already dead but maybe he should feel happiness or have a sense of accomplishment over the fact that his tormentor was gone? It wasn’t the case either. His head was clear and numerous possibilities of what will come next swirled in his mind. Closing his eyes he breathed slowly. He wasn’t panicked or afraid but he needed to process everything calmly. Pain in his stomach from the kick he received earlier was the apparent reminder of how awful his life was before. And now his previous life ended, the corpse lying just a meter away a dreadful embodiment of this fact.

When Harry dreamed about the day he’ll get his revenge on Dursleys he never thought the man would actually end up dead. But now it was done and Nagini was the one who made it possible. Harry himself wasn’t stronger yet, even his initial reaction was to hide Nagini and endure whatever wrath Vernon brought on him. But it was just an instinct. What Nagini did made sense. If he had time to actually think about it he would have come to the same decision. Only he would have preferred more discreet approach and not so immediate.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at the corpse again. It was a mess he had to deal with now. Uncle Vernon's death might have been inevitable as it was merely a question of time but the fact that the time part was decided for Harry irritated him. Nagini made this decision too quickly without even asking Harry’s opinion on the matter.

 _"You should not have done it,"_ he said quietly but firmly. _"I am glad you did it but you should not have done it without asking me first."_

 _"_ _If_ _your life is in danger it is my duty to_ _eliminate_ _the dange_ _r._ _"_ Nagini sounded irritable too.

_"You caused me more problems now. Such things should not be done without a solid plan."_

_"So you had a plan then?"_

_"I did not. But I would have if you have given me time to think about it.”_

Nagini looked away unable to handle Harry’s piercing eyes. This boy wasn’t just a meek child with unfortunate fate, he was a force to be reckoned with. But she was still confident in her decision to dispose of a muggle. No one harms the Speaker and gets away with it. This one had done enough to warrant himself a death sentence. If she could kill him again she would, no matter what Harry thought about it. She didn’t see any problem either. She said as much to the boy.

“ _You killed him, but I will be the one who is blamed for it._ _They will call me a murderer and send to some godforsaken facility. That if I do not do anything about this whole mess.”_ Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust, indicating how very not pleased he was with this situation.

“ _You can just kill everyone else and run away”_

Harry laughed at that. _“We cannot just_ _kill everyone. This is not how the human world works.”_

He shook his head and took a moment to think.

“ _Running is not an option either. I will not leave this to the unknown.”_

The thought of worrying about how the issue got resolved terrified him more than the prospect of dealing with it himself. He needed to make sure everything was under his control.

“ _You will help me, Nagini.”_ It wasn’t a question. Yet again these piercing eyes mesmerised Nagini.

“ _Fine.”_ As if she could say no.

Harry smiled.

* * *

“ _What magical abilities do you have exactly?”_

_“My magic is strongly connected to a parselmouth. For instance, I can change my size if told so by the Speaker.”_

Harry’s eyes widened. Here he thought he had no way hiding Nagini with her being so big, nearly 14 feet long, but it turned out to be so simple.

_“Really? Get smaller.”_

Nagini looked annoyed at the sudden command but she couldn’t help her body changing in size until she was just 1 feet long. Harry watched in wonder. If he thought about it this was the first time he’d seen an actual display of magic. It seemed so very simple but at the same time so very powerful. Harry even felt a little tingle coursing through his body. Outstretching his hand in invitation Harry waited for Nagini to climb up his body until she placed herself comfortably around his neck. Harry’s eyes gleamed and he felt the urge to pet her gently and so he did. Nagini hissed pleased. They sat like that for some time feeling content with each other. Nagini relaxed basking in the proximity of magical power that felt so much like her Master's. For her it was warm and calming. For Harry it was a rare moment of closeness. He found stroking Nagini’s scales to be very soothing, almost forgetting he was currently in the middle of a crime scene. Snapping out of his fascination Harry told Nagini to change back.

She quickly regained her size uncurling from Harry’s neck but now surrounding his whole body. If he was someone else Harry would have felt trapped — one movement from the snake and he would be squeezed — but on the contrary it made him feel safe. He looked curiously at Nagini.

“ _Why is it so simple?”_

_“For any snake word of the Speaker is basically a law. This is how the magic of serpents works. We never had the need to overcomplicate things.”_

“ _Is it not dangerous? Sounds like you are getting stripped of your own free will.”_

“ _There are not many parselmouths out there. Finding one is a great honour already. Besides it would not have worked if your will was not strong enough_.”

“ _Hmm.”_ Harry’s expression switched to somewhat critical. _“But what if I told you to die, will you?”_

Nagini’s gaze became full of something dangerous.

“ _No, I will not. We cannot harm each other. It works both ways, child.”_ She sounded almost offended.

“ _It was a theoretical question.”_ Harry reassured but he didn’t look apologetic. He sighed, running his hand through hair and looking sideways at uncle Vernon's body.

“ _Alright. You can change sizes, this is very convenient but not so useful in our current situation. What else can you do?”_

Nagini was silent. Harry narrowed his eyes at her.

“ _I asked a question, Nagini.”_

“ _I cannot lie to you, Harry. But I can choose not to speak.”_

“ _Why not?”_

“ _It puts me at a certain risk,”_ she said hesitantly.

“ _I am already at risk. Because of you.”_ Harry was sure to emphasise his accusative tone. _“You promised to help.”_

Nagini looked contemplative. She knew she could help Harry but for her it would mean to put herself in danger. Being exhausted from her search mission already, if she agrees to do as Harry demands she’ll be drained. Harry Potter wasn’t her Master but looking at those bright green eyes she almost expected them to turn red. The link that connected Nagini to her Master acted vividly all through the conversation with the boy and it was hard to just dismiss it.

“ _Fine,”_ she resigned again.

Harry raised his eyebrows prompting to continue.

“ _I can alter the properties of my venom. Naturally it is deadly. The person I bite dies. But I can make it so the victim is crushed with severe pain begging for a simple death to come. Or I can inject the venom so it would course through their system and work as a binding, making them do whatever is said in parseltongue.”_

“ _So it is either torture or compulsion.”_ Harry looked at Nagini with uncovered excitement and admiration. _”_ _This is perfect.”_

“ _Yes. But it takes me a great amount of concentration and magical power to do so._ _It is dangerous for both me and a victim. If I fail to gather enough magic the person will just die and I still be drained. And even if I succeed_ _I will not be able to make anything similar in years to come. My_ _venom_ _will revert to the naturally deadly one. You cannot turn just anyone into your slave.”_

Harry’s eyes dimmed slightly, indicating Nagini guessed right about what the boy was thinking.

“ _And when was the last time you did it?”_

_“Long ago. My Master lost interest in this ability after learning how dangerous it is for me and seeing that risks outmatched the benefit. He could achieve the same results with his own magic anyway.”_

“ _Well,_ _forgive me that_ _I am not your Master but just a boy who learned about magic a_ _few_ _hours ago.”_ Harry snapped. He understood that Nagini didn’t mean to accuse him of anything but the fact that he was denied the knowledge about magic was still a sore spot.

“ _Calm down, child. That is exactly the reason why I am willing to help you.”_

Harry heaved a frustrated sigh and took a deep breath to compose himself. It seemed like this 'unable to lie' thing made it unusually hard to control his emotions with Nagini.

“ _Thanks.”_ He felt necessary to say. He was grateful to Nagini for so much already. Her very existence before him brought a terrific change in his life. She seemed to understand, hissing in affirmation. A comfortable silence formed between them giving Harry time to think how he could use Nagini’s ability in the most beneficial way.

Soon he was smiling brightly.

_“One person as a slave is more than enough. And I know exactly what we shall do.”_

* * *

The door creaked open as Harry peeked inside, Nagini, small again, firmly coiled around his arm. He could hear noise coming from the TV. So Petunia was watching something, probably glad that she could turn to her favourite melodrama instead of what Vernon always chose. This explained why she wasn’t in a hurry to look for her absent husband.

Quietly reaching to the living room he saw her alone, Dudley most likely being in his room. It was just as Harry anticipated. He turned his eyes to Nagini and hissed quietly but without any doubt in his voice.

“ _Do it.”_

Nagini slithered down slowly and then proceeded to the couch where Petunia was watching some nonsense on TV never the wiser something was about to happen. Nagini was so small now, she barely made any noise. When she was right at the back of Petunia’s neck Harry held his breath. It was a turning point, either win or fail. If Nagini succeeds… so many thoughts were already turning in Harry’s head as to what he’d do then. But if Nagini fails it was only one option. Petunia would die and become utterly useless to any plans Harry might have formed.

Nagini was taking her time, concentrating in trying to gather her magic and properly change the venom. Harry heard his own heart beating with anticipation.

Finally Nagini moved. It wasn’t quick and brutal strike like it was with Vernon. Almost gently small fangs poked through the skin, Petunia hardly even noticing. She remained still and after several long beats Nagini released her.

Harry’s heart was pounding so loud at this point he hardly heard anything else, almost missing Nagini’s low hiss. He noticed she swayed, nearly falling from the couch. Hesitating a bit Harry rushed to the snake catching and taking her in his arms. He glanced at the motionless body of his aunt and returned to his previous position at the door. He couldn't take any risks without confirming the situation first.

“ _Did it work?”_

Nagini looked completely exhausted but she managed to answer.

“ _Try it.”_

Harry focused his gaze on Petunia and hissed, _“Stand.”_

Instantly Petunia was standing. Despite his strong desire to succeed Harry still half expected to fail so realising he actually succeeded brought a sudden rush in him. Excitement boiled within him but he forced himself to stay calm and check for a chance it was just a coincidence.

“ _Turn off the TV.”_ Petunia complied. Feeling devious Harry added, _“Bang your head on the table.”_ And she did just that.

Harry snickered. He was sure now that Nagini’s magic and venom worked.

Looking at the snake his smile fell. Nagini was unconscious just as she warned him she would. He placed her around his neck so she could remain relaxed and in the best position to replenish her magic. Apparently Harry’s own magic felt the strongest there and she would return to her senses quicker if he shared some with her. She didn’t tell him how to share his magic though, so Harry assumed it will transpire without him doing anything consciously. Still he wasn’t sure and he didn’t want for it to take more time than he was ready to wait. Closing his eyes he turned his focus on the tingling sensation he started to associate with magic. It felt… nice. He could almost see a vibrant trace of something powerful and enigmatic. He thought about giving part of it to Nagini and felt the energy move chaotically until it formed into a more concrete bubble that soon disappeared somewhere around his neck leaving him dizzy. Steadying himself Harry opened his eyes to meet Nagini’s, focused and surprised.

“ _Did not expect you would be able to do this.”_

Harry smiled at her, his mood was wonderful due to their success.

“ _Well, you see, I am naturally gifted.”_

Nagini made a noise that Harry interpreted as a chuckle. But she still looked barely conscious.

“ _How do you feel?”_

“ _I am still weak but the recovery should go better after what you_ _did_ _,”_ she eyed him delighted. _“And if I return to my original size.”_

“ _Revert back,”_ he said without any hesitation and Nagini once again was at full length before him.

“ _Now, Harry. What is your plan exactly?”_

Harry shot Nagini an excited look and then turned his full attention to the woman crouching weakly at the table.

“ _Petunia, come here,”_  he ordered. She stood and walked over to Harry. Her eyes were filled with terror but she couldn’t say or do anything unless told so.

“ _I need you to bring your son here. Make sure he understands how utterly important this is.”_

She trembled fearfully. Harry felt a strange satisfaction knowing he was the one causing this reaction. But it was also getting annoying.

“ _Act as if everything is fine, you should not fear.”_ Her expression became neutral and slowly she made her way upstairs.

While waiting for her to return Harry asked Nagini, “ _How long will your venom stay in her system?”_

“ _It is permanent for her as she is a muggle. She will do as you tell her until you yourself release her. But after that she will die.”_

“ _I see.”_ Harry looked thoughtful. _“I hope she_ _proves_ _herself useful so I will not be tempted to dispose of her early.”_

“ _How long do you intend to keep her that way?”_

Harry shrugged. _“As long as it serves to my advantage.”_

* * *

Harry heard heavy footsteps, the same ones that always brutally woke him up in the morning, only this time they didn’t cause Harry to flinch. Dudley followed Petunia obediently albeit he was whining.

“What’s going on? Mum!”

“It is very important, Dudley. We need to be here,” she told without any emotion but her tone left no room for argument.

“I heard that already, mum! Why won’t you explain anything!” he cried in frustration sounding scared at the same time. He then noticed Harry, who was leaning casually against the wall and watching them with clear amusement on his face.

“Potter! What have you done to mum!” Dudley cried out angrily making a move to lash out at Harry. But he was stopped by a huge snake that emerged seemingly from nowhere. It hissed furiously at him making Dudley to stumble back and fall on his butt.

“ _Shh, Nagini. Remember not to kill him yet.”_ Potter hissed while smiling at the scene but paying no more attention to the boy. He’ll deal with him later.

_“Petunia, I heard Dudley here expressed a desire to go fishing with his father. We cannot possibly deny him this whim, can we?”_

For Dudley everything was just an indecipherable hissing which scared him even more.

“What’s going on?” he repeated again but only whispering now.

Harry thought it was brilliant. The fact that no one apart from Petunia and Nagini understood his speech as long as it was in parseltongue encouraged him to proceed with his plan. Dudley was submitting to fear already and very likely won’t be a problem.

_“I want you to prepare everything necessary for their little trip. You know, fishing equipment you so eagerly presented Dudley with on his last birthday. Pity he did not touch it since then. But hey, it is never late to finally act on one’s wishes.”_

Petunia started to move around the house doing what she was told while Harry continued, _“Make sure to_ _include_ _food for them and whatever they need for staying the night at the lake._ _Take everything to the car. Do it quietly._ _”_

When she was out of Harry’s view he turned his attention to the shaking boy.

“Dudley,” he said in English looking at him with aversion. Harry wasn’t sure what to do with Dudley now. He wanted to scare him with Nagini’s help so the boy would do as he was told out of fear but it seemed Dudley was already immensely scared.

Harry always imagined that seeing Dursleys miserable would bring him great joy. He thought he would take pleasure tormenting them the way they did it with him. Revenge sounded sweet. But after seeing Vernon dead and now looking at trembling Dudley he thought they were just pathetic. So easily broken. It was almost boring.

Dudley was blinking rapidly looking between Harry and Nagini. His usually pinkish cheeks were pale and any confidence he ever expressed in Harry’s presence was nowhere to be seen.

It _was_ boring.

Harry sighed. So much for sweet revenge. Maybe this muggles just weren’t worth the trouble. Harry had to deal with this mess as soon as possible, this was his top priority and he had no time to entertain himself with something unnecessary. Dudley will be dead tonight anyway and Harry will have all his time to play with his dear aunt later.

As he thought about it Petunia brushed past him carrying bags with all the necessary things. She opened the front door, went to the car and placed everything in the trunk all the while making as little noise as possible. She then returned and stood near Harry waiting for her next command.

“ _Go to the backyard and move your husband to the car. Make sure the blood does not stain the seats. Take Dudley to help you and have him behave. No arguments, no noise.”_

She turned to look at her son without any emotion still. Dudley looked hopeful finally getting attention from his mother not noticing her obvious disinterest.

“Dudley, you will help me now. Come with me.”

He practically jumped at that, eager to leave the overbearing presence of Potter. They left and Harry waited. Soon he could hear a muffled scream. There was some squealing heard but it quickly got quiet again. Apparently Petunia knew how to handle her son. Harry hoped this much noise so far wasn’t enough to wake the neighbours.

Turning the lights off and closing the door Harry went to the car, Nagini following him closely behind. She was also quiet paying close attention to what Harry said and did but saving her strength, for she still felt quite exhausted.

Looking around the area Harry confirmed that every house had the lights turned off. It didn’t necessarily mean that no one heard or saw them, but it was good enough sign.

He waited for the Dursleys to show up. It wasn’t an easy task he gave them. Vernon was heavy. But they managed. Petunia was compelled by Nagini’s venom to see every order she received through. And Dudley actually had some muscles in this fat body of his. Also he was very scared and shocked to make any protest.

Harry opened the door to the car so they could arrange everything faster. It was the only help he saw the need to provide them, he felt disgusted even at the thought of touching Vernon let alone stress himself with heavy lifting. Besides it was a good opportunity to make the Dursleys suffer.

Finally Vernon's body was placed at the back seat. The blood long stopped and already dry around his neck, most of it probably stayed at the ground where he was killed. Harry made a mental note to check and clean it later.

“ _Take the driver’s seat and tell Dudley to sit next to his father.”_

After she and Dudley did so Harry sat at the other front seat and Nagini slithered into the car placing herself at the floor. She was too big for this car, or maybe the car was too small for her. But neither she nor Harry were worried about making Dursleys uncomfortable. Nagini put her head at Harry’s knees and hissed softly when he stroked her scales.

“ _Drive to the lake,”_ was all Harry said.

As the car started to move he relaxed in the seat. Half of his plan for tonight was over and it went quite perfectly. It seemed like Petunia was proving to be a perfect slave.

Harry closed his eyes feeling tired after all the events of the day. A satisfied smile spread on his lips. For the first time in his life he felt at peace in the presence of all the Dursleys.

* * *

Two days later there was a knock at the door of 4 Privet Drive. Petunia Dursley rushed to the door to find two policemen standing there with serious expressions on their faces. They introduced themselves, both men, but their names never registered in Petunia's mind. There was a fog. Thick obnoxious fog that disabled her to process any thought more than it was necessary.

"Mrs. Petunia Dursley?" one of them asked.

"Yes, it's me. What can I help you with?" Words came without any effort on her part. Her mouth moved on its own accord.

"This is about Mr. Dursley and Dudley Dursley. There was an accident," another man started to explain.

"What happened?"

Policemen shared a look with each other.

"You might want to sit down."

Once inside, she invited them to seat on the couch in the living room. Her nephew, Harry, was already there occupying one of the armchairs across. That left only other vacant armchair for herself.

"What happened?" she asked again after Harry greeted the men and introductions were exchanged.

"This morning your husband and son were found dead."

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed jumping up from her seat and than dropping again weakly. Suddenly a glass of water was at her hand.

“Are you alright, aunty?” Harry sounded worried. She didn’t answer taking a sip of water instead. She thanked him and was ready to listen further.

"Could you share the details?" asked Harry returning to his seat.

"Yes, of course." The man coughed and looked into his little notebook, rustling through pages. “They were found near the lake down the road. Bitten by a snake. The boy was at a fair distance from his father, we think he tried to run away after noticing a snake. He managed for a while as his time of death doesn’t match Mr. Dursley’s by several hours. But in the end he wasn’t fortunate…”

‘ _The boy will run._ _W_ _hen he is at a certain distance from this place hunt him down and strike to death.’_

Petunia wanted to shudder as a sudden image appeared in her head.

_Her Dudley stuttering and pale barely standing on his shaking legs._

_‘Dudley, run! She will kill you!’ Harry’s voice wasn’t panicked or concerned. It was a mere statement._

_Dudley spotted the snake slithering his way and bolted_ _trying to run_ _as quickly as he could, given his state._ _The snake waited not_ _increas_ _ing_ _her speed yet_ _but_ _following_ _right behind._ _Harry_ _Potter_ _watched this awkward_ _hunt_ _with_  a  _cold_ _smile plastered on his face._

She blinked and the living room returned to her vision, steady voices of policemen were heard once again. They kept describing the scene affirming that everything pointed to it being an accident. Petunia looked at Harry, who listened attentively. Sharp eyes met hers and she swallowed thickly.

There was a murderer right in front of their noses and she couldn't tell, she couldn't do anything.

‘ _I_ _t seems like_ _you_ _will have_ _fun with this one,_ _Nagini_ _.’_

Her mind screamed frantically. This boy. This boy. How she regretted now that she called him a mere freak before. She should have seen it earlier.

This boy was a _monster_.


End file.
